Everything Wrong In Plain Sight
by ScytheShinigami
Summary: Masaomi was too naive to think that even his best friend was spared from the never-ending spiraling cycle of cruelty, sucking in his consciousness. No, Ryuugamine Mikado was by no means; innocent. In fact, he might as well thank Celty's mistake the last decades ago, when she left a dirty little secret behind. POWERFUL!Mikado MANIPULATIVE!Mikado INFORMATIONBROKER!Mikado YAOI!Mikado


**| Everything Wrong In Plain Sight |**

 **Summary:** Masaomi was too naive to think that even his best friend was spared from the never-ending spiraling cycle of cruelty, sucking in his consciousness. No, Ryuugamine Mikado was by no means; innocent. In fact, he might as well thank Celty's mistake the last decades ago, when Ireland was his homeland and she left a dirty little secret behind in the form of a mistake. POWERFUL!Mikado MANIPULATIVE!Mikado YAOI/Mikado INFORMATION BROKER!Mikado

* * *

| Prologue |

Theme: **_Darkness_**

Brown eyes watched his parents go by their daily chores, shuffling awkwardly and seemingly shrinking under their child's eyes. They couldn't get used to this sort of scrutiny from their barely three-year old baby boy, even though it was a normal occurrence by now, finding the whole ordeal strange for their son.

Ryuugamine Sana placed the dishes into the sink, scrubbing the soap bubbles off from her arms and placing the dishcloth near the dish racks. She went by the refrigerator and fished some yogurt out along with a small spoon, putting the items absently on the table near Mikado. She turned and went back to her work, trying to ignore the intense stare her baby was giving her.

Mikado seemed to relent and instead reached out for the little cup, spearing it with the sharp end of the back of the spoon and tearing the weak foil off before throwing the remnants of it into the little baby bin next to his feet. He hummed babyish to himself and brought the spoon down to scoop a good dollop of the goop and stuff it into his mouth, not even once messing his food up in his face like other babies and gurgling happily.

That's what made Mikado even more strange.

As far as Ryuugamine Naoya knew, Mikado was too poised and perfect for any normal child. When he was born, there were no problems pertaining to now. In fact, for the first few months he was in his ageless year, he was normal. He had needed help with his diaper, ate messily, stumbled when he tried to walk on two legs and had still talked in the baby language.

But then, those times came to a pass.

Naoya and Sana didn't know when or how, but slowly their child began to change. It first started when Mikado was left alone one night, the both of them having forced to do so when their jobs demanded it and no one was around to babysit Mikado. They had left Mikado with baby drool on their cheeks, courtesy of Mikado, and a gurgling Mikado waving goodbye.

When they returned home, Mikado was sitting down in front of the open television...

 _Naoya sighed as he helped his wife out of the car, Sana stumbling to right herself up and she smiled, thanking her husband for the catch. Naoya smiled back tiredly and guided his wife to their house, excitement bubbling in his veins at the thought of seeing his precious Mikado. Even though it had only been a few hours, he couldn't fathom being apart from his only child for long and just thinking of it made his heart ache._

 _Fumbling for the keys, Naoya clasped the handle of the door and creeped into the room. Sana was beside him, bending down to slip her shoes off and place them by the shoe rack. He did the same, putting down his duffel bag by the side to slide the thing by the raised floor in front of him. Hurrying, he picked his sneakers up and threw them haphazardly onto the rack before speedily zooming upwards in excitement and forgetting that the floor was polished wood and that he was wearing socks. The outcome wasn't pretty, as expected._

 _ **CRASH**_

" _Naoya!" he heard his wife shriek but paid no mind._

 _Instead, he hurried towards the living room where he could hear the sounds of buzzing and the familiar voices of the two daily reporters of JapOnDaily , the ever cheerful cute intern Enoshita Nene and the insane American football enthusiast Hiruma Yoichi. They were both babbling over inane topics again and there were the occasional gun shots fired, a norm as Hiruma was the culprit._

 _Peeking in from the doors, Naoya was pleasantly surprised to see Mikado sitting on the worn out couch in front of the TV, holding what seems to be an equally worn out old book 2 times bigger than Mikado's own size. He could see that Mikado was still wearing his pajamas from earlier, the light green fabric ruffled messily and the little bear slippers dangling from his tiny feet._

 _Naoya smiled at the cute sight before the sound of gunshots interrupted his thoughts._

" _ **\- ORYA!** " Hiruma screamed out gleefully. _

_Naoya sweatdropped at the eccentric man's antics._

" _Papa?"_

 _Shocked, Naoya snapped up from his attention on the TV to focus onto the lithe form of Mikado and LOOKED. He came over and kneeled onto the floor to stare up at Mikado, the toddler blinking owlishly at his Daddy's unusual behavior. Naoya raised a finger and **poked** him; right near the eye. _

" _Papa? What do!?"Mikado huffed, his teeth clacking together to get the syllables out and failing half of his efforts, making the sentences sound choppy. Suddenly, he felt himself get raised into the air and thrown about in joy. Mikado squealed in horror from the sudden onslaught, caught off guard as his father spiraled them both in circles and cutting through the air with their limbs._

 _Once again, Naoya zoomed from the room to the kitchen where he knew his wife would be at and proceeded to bounce Mikado up and down, adding to the toddler's squeals._

" _Sana, he talked! He said PAPA!" Naoya said gleefully._

 _Sana didn't answer his thrilled statement and instead looked at her son with wonder as he bounced up and down from the air to his father's arms. The toddler was babbling 'Papa' and telling his father to put him down, the sentences turning from choppy to accurate the more the child spoke. For some reason, this made Sana shiver in fear and the longer he spoke, the more Sana felt apprehension and disgust._

 _Disgust for the child she born._

* * *

 **~ Author's Note~**

Shortest damn chapter I've ever made. Nothing else I got to say, did this out of a whim by chance so I think this will end as a One-shot or somethin'. Review if ya want to.


End file.
